Knight and Mermaid
by Cure Cinema
Summary: A series of cute little one-shots of Kyosaya, ranging from K-T.
1. Chocolate Confession

**A/N: Hope you like it! I tried my best!**

* * *

Sayaka was walking home the usual way she did. She brushed some of her blue hair away from her eyes, unaware of Kyoko in the ally.

_Okay, you can do this! You've practice this enough times in the mirror! _Kyoko scolded herself in her mind clutching the box of chocolate near her chest.

Sayaka continued walking she was attempting to find a Witch, but to no availe. Kyoko walked out of the ally she was trembling, if an earthquake happened Kyoko would just stay the same. The red head gulped and kept walking over to the blue head.

_B-Be strong Kyoko. If you can fight Witches you can give chocolate to Sayaka. _Kyoko thought and sighed. "S-Sayaka!" Kyoko called out.

Sayaka turned around the blue Magical Girl smiled at Kyoko. "What's up?"

"N-Nothing, I just wanted t-too." Kyoko stammered her face turning redder then her hair.

"For reals what is it?" Sayaka asked brushing some more hair out of her eyes.

"H-Here i-is some chocolate." Kyoko shyly says holding out the box.

"Did you steal it?" Sayaka asked in a serious tone.

"No." Kyoko said seriously face redding.

Sayaka took the box and smiled and Kyoko did some type of dance inside her head. But either way the spear wielding girl was ultra happy.

"Thank you." Sayaka smiled and kissed Kyoko on the cheek then walked away.

Kyoko's face was practically steaming, as she watched Sayaka walk away.

"H-Hey! Where do you think your going!" Kyoko screeched after her cutlass wielding crush.

* * *

**And scene! If you have any request feel free to leave them in the comments!**


	2. Video Game Chase

**A/N: I am working on the wedding one-shot also sorry for not updating for a while! But here is the requested Video Game One-Shot.**

* * *

The scene starts off with Sayaka in her bedroom playing a dating simulator.

"Maybe I should say no. But then again he did say he changed." Sayaka sighed as she scrolled through the choices. The bluette just screamed in agony and took the game out of her DS then threw the game out the window.

Sayaka then got out a different game, _Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable. _Sayaka turned on the screen and it flashed white then the screen came on. After choosing Mami's route she heard a knock at the door.

Most likely Kyoko, the blue Puella Magi got up frustrated, and opened the door. Speak of the devil, Kyoko was standing right there with a piece of poky in her mouth.

"Good morning, Sayaka!" The spear wielding girl said in a cheery tone and hugged the girl.

"G-Good morning. W-Why are you so cheery?" The cutlass wielding girl asked a faint shade of pink on her face.

"Because today you promised we would play video games!" Kyoko smiled and unwrapped her arms.

Sayaka sighed, she had promised Kyoko they would play video games today. "Fine."

The two sat on a bean bag and Sayaka took out the DS and opened it up. The two girls began playing Mami's route but in the end made her turn into a Witch.

"Well that sucked!" The red head whined.

The bluette deadpanned and sighed. "You gotta be kidding me," she sighed and took a piece of poky out of Kyoko's bag and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey that's my poky!" Kyoko whined and Sayaka rolled her eyes.

"Ya snooze ya lose, for reals." The blue magical girl shrugged causing Kyoko to glare and stood up.

Kyoko then began chasing Sayaka around her room jumping from the bed to the floor. Through the kitchen and up the stairs and through the bathroom.

"That's my poky!" The spear wielding Puella Magi pushed the cutlass wielder down on the bed and pinned her down sitting on top of the girl.

"Get off!" Sayaka screamed her face blushing.

When Sayaka opened her mouth Kyoko immediately bit the poky and took it out of Sayaka's mouth. She got off Sayaka and quickly ate the soggy Poky.

"You chased me through my house, for a stick of poky?," The bluette asked her face starting to un redden.

"Yep!" The read head smiled showing her fangs.

"Why? You have more poky in your bag?" The bluette asked.

Kyoko smirked. "Because I thought it would be interesting to see what you taste like." She then grabbed her bag and opened the window. "Let's do this again sometime." She jumped down and hopped from building to building.

"C-C-COME BACK HERE!" Sayaka screamed her face a deep red she turned around and saw that Kyoko never ate the poky but left it on the desk of her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like it? The best reviewer gets the poky! Sorry it's short!**

**As always feel free to leave a comment on what you would like to see next! Bye-nii!**


	3. My Sweet Lover

**A/N: In the next 3 or 2 days I'll have the Wedding Chapter up. Also congrats to Otaku you just won yourself the pocky! *gives you the pocky* Anyways this chapter is called My Sweet Lover for a reason.**

* * *

Kyoko is seen writing at her desk.

_Dear My Sweet Lover,_

_Sorry I wasn't there for your birthday party today, I really truly wanted too. But I'm studying abroad in Ireland so far far away you. I wish I could go back to you so we can be together again._

_I have to hurry and finish because I got homework. Then again I think I'll blow it off and write this for you. _

Kyoko smiles as she reads over her work and she lets her red hair out of her pony tail. She then goes back to writing.

_The teachers are really mean, but they don't faze me! Promise me, that we will go out for ice cream when I get back. I also have a surprise for you when I get back ;). _

_Oh! I bought you a lot of souvenirs from Ireland I hope you like them. Come to find out that Irish people aren't always drunk._

_I seriously thought that Irish were always drunk. But anyways I hope I see you soon, only a month left till I come home. I love you Sayaka and I hope your all right._

_Sincerely - Kyoko Sakura _

* * *

One week later Sayaka heard the mailman come up to the door. The cutlass Puella Magi rushed out and gratefully took the mailman and rushed inside.

"I wonder what she wrote this time!" Sayaka squealed and quickly opened the letter.

The bluette quickly scanned over it and she set the letter down. Her face 50 shades of red.

"I-I'm speechless." Sayaka put her hands on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Trust me the Wedding Chapter is longer then all the chapters I wrote combined! I hoped you liked it! R&R! Also check out my new fanfic for Sailor Moon called: Bonded By The Threads Of Fate.**

**As always feel free to leave what you want next for a one shot in the comments! Every chapter now the best reviewer gets a virtual prize!**

* * *

**This Chapter's Prize: A Kyosaya Banner!**


	4. Together Forever

**A/N: SPOIERS FOR EPISODE 9! Also here is your poster Chinnie Ai. Kyoko's POV.**

* * *

I refuse to let you be alone, I'd rather die then be without you. I kiss my Soul Gem and hope for the best, hoping to save you.

I make a final prayer and let my Soul Gem fly away. Thank you Sayaka, you made me see the truth of ideals again. I no longer have any regrets.

So I'm making this final decession. This is how my fate will end. Not at the hands of a Witch, no that's too harsh. I am killing us both so we can be together.

I look in the eyes of your Witch. This isn't the right fate for you Sayaka, this isn't fair to you. I feel it, my body going limp.

I know that my Soul Gem is now gone, now we can be together. I see you in the water unresponsive, I grab onto your wrist.

Your face it looks so sad. Now you won't be alone in this world, now you have a friend. And I won't be like Kyouske.

Your to kind and you don't need a fate like that. I see time is running out as the outside world becomes nothing but a blur.

Now all I see is water and I can only feel you. I refuse to let go of you. I don't want to lose you again.

My sweet heart.

* * *

**A/N: 2 more days until the wedding everyone! Again leave a review on what you want to see next. Bye Bye!  
**

**This Chapters Prize: A piece of Sayaka's and Kyoko's wedding cake!**


	5. I Won't Allow You To Be Alone

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story but my computer crashed and I had to redo the Wedding Ch. And the third chapter for Futari wa Pretty Cure Heart Protectors. **

**So in other words I'm going on a bit of a hiatus for this fic. I will put a new chapter on 2/14/14 which will show I am off of my hiatus.**

**Thank you for the 1,060 views and thank you listening to this long A/N.**

* * *

Sayaka sat in the rain curled in ball sobbing her eyes out. Kyouske told her that she was a freak and that he did not love her, he even ran off with Hitomi right in front of her.

"So cold." She shivered and curled into a tighter ball.

The cold rain had finally completely soaked her when the rain stopped. She lifted her dripping blue head and looked at the holder of the umbrella. Kyoko looked down at her and Sayaka froze.

Kyoko sat down next to Sayaka and sighed. "I told you so." The spear wielding girl mumbled.

"I know." Sayaka let a tear fall the cutlass Mahou Shojo then wrapped her arms around Kyoko's waist. Kyoko was all she wanted, no all she needed. How she could be so stupid but it was too late, her Soul Gem in its ring form was dark.

"Love you." Sayaka said a final tear dropping. The bluette closed her eyes as her ring exploded and her body was flung high into the air. Kyoko's face was so terrified she had no time to react.

Sayaka's Witch hovered above the shell fell on the floor and Kyoko smirked. "Let's become Witches together, love you..." A tear fell and the red head let her ring shatter.

It was like a blur, so this is what a Witch was being like. Her shell or body as humans called it flew into a wall, Ophelia stood next to Octavia the duo cackling.

Together forever...


	6. Sayaka's Madness(Alternate Timeline)

**A/N: I'm really sorry but I can't do the Wedding chapter...Gomen! This is the final chapter but don't worry I'm working on a new one-shot story list! Look out for the 4 chapter story: ****Musket and Trumpet a story based on Mami and Nagisa's mommy and child relationship!**

* * *

Sayaka giggled like a maniac as she hacked away endlessly at Witch Elsa Maria, it was such a rush. It was like when you start smiling you just can't stop! And she loved it, she wanted more and more. She wanted it to never, ever end, she was so happy. She finally found her purpose in life, destroying Witches and was absolutely a...joyful moment. Slash. Slash. Slash! _MORE! MORE MOOOOOORRRREEEEE! _Sayaka thought as she hacked away. Kyoko watched in horror, it had to stop besides the Witch was already dead. The red head hit Sayaka in the head and knocked her out.

Sayaka fell as the barrier broke away and Kyoko grabbed her and shook her head. The cutlass welding girl lay motionless, Kyoko knew she had no other spear Puella Magi used her spear and stabbed the girl in the stomach, right where her Soul Gem was located. It broke into billions of pieces and her body glowed bright blue. Sayaka lay motionless in her corpse state...

"I'm comin' with ya." Kyoko said and stabbed her Soul Gem and in a instant and glowed red turning back to her lifeless state.

When Madoka heard the news she was devastated by it and Homura had to reset another timeline since Madoka became Gretchen. All the bodies were cremated and thrown into the ocean as the world ended.

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR OVER 2000 VIEWS!**


End file.
